A Flaw in the Plan
by Darkblaze666
Summary: The elemental of Fire lands in Feudal japan, and Naraku plans on using her to stregnthen himself. He thinks he knows the pure nature of a fire elemental, and so he sends the band of seven to bring her to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters other than the elementals.

Naraku sat in the dark. Sounds of squishing and other disturbing things could be heard coming from the regenerating of his body parts. For anyone who had not seen this before they would have easily been sick, but to Kohaku, it was normal. Naraku's eyes flashed open. He looked at Kohaku, slightly angered that he had disturbed him.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice more husky than normal.

"One of them is here. In our world. I saw her fall from a large portal in the sky."

"How are you sure it was one of them?" He asked eager. He had hoped that one of them would be in their world, but he had never though of where to look.

"She used her power of fire. She travels alone from what I saw."

"The elemental of fire is it? This will be easier than expected. I need you to keep a close watch on her. Make sure it's truly the one we seek. Then when the time is right we will get her. It was always said that she was darker than the others, just not as much so as the Elemental of Darkness. She will do though. She will be easy to manipulate."

"Yes sir." Kohaku replied before bowing and turning to walk out.

"And Kohaku, Don't let her know you're watching."

"Yes sir." He said again, and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Of course I have to be alone in a boring place like this." Blaze sighed to herself as she walked through the dense forest. Blaze was one of the six legendary Elementals. They were sent from world to world to fix things that they believed to be wrong. Some times they were all together, sometimes it was just 2 or 3 of them, and other times they ended up alone.

Blaze continued to walk, while pushing various branches out of her way. Her red locks continued to fall into her eyes, forcing her to push them back constantly. After walking for about 15minutes her red skirt caught on a branch, tearing it slightly.

"GODDAMN!" She screamed in anger. She attempted to make the tear look smaller, but it didn't seem to work. She looked at her outfit and let out a small whimper when she saw that her black knee high boots had gotten dusty. She loosened her red corset slightly in the front and pushed down her black arm warmers.

"I hate all these damn trees!" Then with a dark grin, she lifted her hands above her head, and took a deep breath. With great force an impeccable amount of fire exploded from her hands, and when she sliced her hands though the air it spread. When she calmed back down she was pleased to see that she had cleared a great deal of the trees. Then she decided to make her way through the forest by doing the same thing again.

About 2 miles later Blaze heard loud yelling, and then the trees around her began to shift. Then a small head poked its way out of the bushes at her heals.

"Mew" The small cat said. Behind it a small demon boy poked his head out.

"AW!" Blaze cooed. "A Kitty!" The boy looked at her confused, and then pulled his head out of the bushes. She heard some chatter and whispers, but ignored it and bent to pet the cat below. She purred and rubbed her head against Blaze's hand. Then Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome pushed though the shrubs and stared at Blaze. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered something to her.

Blaze looked up only to notice them a minute later. She shot up and quickly tied her corset back so that she wasn't hanging out as much. She pulled her arm warmers up and extended a hand to no one in particular.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at her. Blaze slowly brought her hand back in and placed it on her hip. She noticed Inuyasha's ears and couldn't help but stare as she spoke.

"I'm Blaze…. Nice ears." She said with a giggle. Inuyasha's face grew red with anger.

"Hi Blaze, I'm Kagome. What are you doing out in the woods…. Alone?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm here alone because well… I just got here so I was just you know, wandering around." Blaze then turned to Inuyasha again. "Those ears, their real right?" She asked.

"Yeah they are, why the hell do you care?" He yelled.

"Well, I'm just making sure. So you're a demon right?" She asked.

"Half demon, and what's it to you?"

"Just making sure this is that kind of world. I assume magic and demons and stuff are normal around here?" She asked looking the others up and down. She guessed by the girl's large boomerang, the guys staff with charms on the head, and the fact that the other guy had ears meant that she was right.

"Yes, where are you from Blaze?" Kagome asked, noticing that her clothing look as though it was from her own time.

"Ok now that I got that clear I can say that I am Blaze, the fire elemental, and it's very nice to meet you all." Blaze said with a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First chapter up woo! Hope you like it, and if you do please comment! I kow its short and for that i apologize. If nayone is willing to help me out with this story i would be thrilled! Just E-mail me at ALways

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom


	2. Chapter 2

"You really are the fire elemental." Miroku said after hearing about some of Blaze's journey and seeing her powers.

"Told you." She said leaning back on a tree. Everyone was a little shocked, but seemed to be pleased with her.

"Well Blaze" Miroku said as he moved and grabbed her hand to hold it in his own. "I would be honored if you would bare my child." Sango walked up and smacked him in the head.

"I apologize for him Blaze." Sango said while walking to sit back down.

"It's alright. I don't do the dirty to have the kids anyway." Blaze said.

"In that case!..." Miroku received a very dirty glare from Sango and decided not to finish his thought out loud.

"Ok so let me guess what you guys all are. A very horny monk." She said pointing at Miroku. "A Demon Slayer…. With a vengeance." She said pointing to Sango. Her eyes widened at her accuracy. "A very powerful half demon… with attitude issues."

"Got that right." Kagome said while Inuyasha fumed.

"An adorable Fox demon." She said to a smiling Shippo.

"Just about the cutest cat I have ever seen, but probably a demon also." Then she looked at Kagome with a confused look.

"I can't seem to guess you, I was thinking sorceress, but your clothes, what time are you from?"

"I am no sorceress, and I am from the present, you know the 21st centaury. But I am a priestess."

"Awesome!" Blaze said, happy that she was from her own time.

"So do you know what you're here for yet?" Sango asked a bit curious.

"No clue, why do you guys travel together? I mean you seem like a powerful bunch maybe I'm here to help you're cause. Maybe I'm just here to move a sack of hay, who knows but whatever."

"We're trying to kill a very powerful demon called Naraku."

"Sounds good can I help?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded at her.

"Fun! So where are you all off to now? Going to fight a big battle or something?"

"We need to find Naraku, and some of his workers. He has brought back to life a well known gang of killers, but we don't know why."

"Weird, are they all zombie looking?"

"They look perfectly normal, the only thing that sets them apart is a scent that only demons can smell, the scent of graveyard soil and dead bodies."

"Ew." Blaze stated simply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She travels with Inuyasha now you say?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well, just send the Band of seven after her. Tell them to capture her and make her travel with them for a while, but to steer clear of Inuyasha."

"Yes sir." Kohaku once again bowed and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little more than 2 weeks had passed, and the gang had gotten to know Blaze better, and they had all become quite close. Aside from Inuyasha, they all got along with her well. The gang once again lay down to rest for a night. Blaze had carried a large black duffle back with her since they had met up with her that day. Each night she reached into it and pulled out 2 small polar fleece blankets and a pillow which she would lie on to sleep. Though this night Kagome became very curious as to what else was in the very large bag.

"Blaze?" She asked nervously.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"If it's ok with you, could you maybe tell me or show me what else is in you're bag? I mean it's so big and I kind of want to know what you carry with you in different worlds."

"Sure." Blaze said with a smile. Then she pulled out a plastic bag filled with lots of M.A.C make-up, a large bottle of Advil, a large bottle of Tums, lots of clothing, a pair of sneakers, 2 pairs of flip flops, a large bottle of cleaning alcohol, a purse filled with god knows what, some bracelets, a large bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a brush. The bag still looked like it had some things left in it. Blaze pulled it over and opened so that only Kagome could see what was left inside.

Many small bottles of alcohol of all sorts were scattered along the bottom of the back along with a large filled water bottle.

"I collect ones from each world I've been to; it's like a really weird hobby I guess." She said giggling. Kagome giggled as well, and then after Blaze put her things away the two drifted to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the gang was walking off to the find the nearest village, when Inuyasha perked his head up. He had caught a scent, but not just any scent, the scent of graveyard soil and dead bodies.

"The band of seven is near by, c'mon we have to catch them and kick their asses."

"The band of seven… their Naraku's lackeys right? The really strong ones?"

"That's them" Sango said as Kilala transformed and she hopped on. They all ran after Inuyasha, and then when he came to a halt, they all did the same. Before them was a burning village. Hundreds of corpses were sprawled across the ground, and coming out of the Flames was none other than the band of seven.

"There she is!" Renkotsu shouted.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Jakotsu yelled happily.

They jumped off of Ginkotsu and ran to attack the others. Blaze immediately summoned her weapon, the Flame Whip. Bankotsu ran to Blaze, and was surprised when she whipped at him. He looked at her with a confused smirk. She looked back at him with a smile that said 'is that all you got?'

As Bankotsu attacked Blaze, she dodged almost everything, and then she heard a shrill cry. She turned to see that Jakotsu had Kagome by the throat.

"If the elemental doesn't come with us then I will kill her!" Jakotsu said gripping Kagome tighter. He made a face as to signify that he was grossed out by the fact that he was touching a woman.

"I'll go!" Blaze yelled. Kagome told her not to, but she just couldn't stand to see her friend in pain.


End file.
